Their Song Has Ended
by PotterheadWhovian
Summary: This is just a short thing that came into my head. What the Doctor's thinking after the Ponds have left.


**A.N. This is just a random idea that I came up with… I do love all the Doctor's and companions, I think they're INCREDIBLE, but I do just love these three as a group. :) Some of the lines came from Doctor Who, and one from Harry Potter, and Strkid… but I don't own those, they belong to whoever wrote them. I hope you like this.**

There are cracks in time. If you fall through one, you are lost and forgotten - but these people will always leave traces. Half eaten meals, faces in photographs. Rings.

What brought us together. A time crack in her bedroom wall. Seems like so long ago. I guess for her, it is.

She's long gone now. Passed from the world of the living, into the one beyond. He always came back. Whenever he died. He'd somehow manage to come back.

A miracle. I could do with a miracle right now. What I wouldn't give form a miracle. I guess it doesn't count if the death is natural

They both waited, so long. All the days we could have had, the days we could've seen, the memories we could've made. The days that never came.

Twelve years I wasted. And then another two, and another two. Gone in the blink of an eye. No. Don't think like that. A blink of an eye. That's all it took.

I thought they were gone. I saw they were safe. I had never been so relieved. A blink. I'd never been so heartbroken. They were gone, no time to say goodbye. Lost form me forever.

If I could see them all now. Everyone I've ever known, I would run to them. The best friends I've ever had. I will never find anyone so dear to me again.

I can see them around. Traces of them scattered around the TARDIS. I love the dear old thing, but right now… I can't stand to look at it.

They were always here. I have never had it like this without them. I find I don't want to. It has so many memories of them. It is too painful.

His coat, her glasses. Her glasses. The last thing I ever got from her. The last thing I ever will. I put them on again.

What am I wearing? The tweed, the braces. The bow tie. They were the ones who would see me like this, and laugh. Why can't they laugh?

I can't stand this. Everything here screams of them. I can't even think of what to tell Brian yet. The pain is too fresh, too raw. The agony.

Losing the ones that meant most to you in the world, in the universe. The two you love more than anyone else. Seared across my hearts forever more.

"If this is real, I don't want it." She said that once. The first time he was lost. I now know what she felt. "I don't want it."

What I would give to see them again. She gave her life, for there was a chance that it was only a dream. A nightmare.

How I wish I could just wake up. I wish it was that simple now. One dream, one reality. Die in the dream, wake up in reality. Die in reality… you die. That's why it's called reality.

This wasn't the dream. They died in the nightmare that is reality.

Damn you. Damn the hateful race that you are. I wish I could blink, and then you would take me to them. I wish I could blink, and join you.

I'll retire. I can't keep doing this over and over again. It's always the same. Why couldn't I stop and stay? I've been running to you both, and now you've faded from me. Forever.

I feel old. I am old.

"Eyes heavy with the weight of all that he has seen." Sometimes, I fear I have seen too much. Now I know I have.

While standing over your grave, I was close to wishing I was with you.

I hate endings. Who knows how long you've been down there?

Come back. Please. If I could, I would give everything to join you in your last day. To share it with you.

I have seen so much. I am so old. Surely I don't matter anymore? Everything has an end. Right now, I wish it were mine. I wouldn't have to continue on, one hateful day after another.

You are nowhere around. I can never see you again. While you are gone, I have to continue.

There is always a punishment for travelling with someone. They always leave. This has to be the worst ever punishment.

Your song has ended. I can replay it in my head, but it will never lengthen. If yours has ended, why does mine continue? Why is my song so long?

I miss you.

**A.N. That was just a short thing that popped into my head. As you can tell, I don't like that the Ponds left… I guess this is partly some of my reasoning for the changes… Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
